


Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eyes, M/M, blind!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What does it look like, Eren?"





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is overdone but I really wanted to do it so whatever

Eren was there for Armin, through thick and thin.

Eren was there for Armin when brain damage left him unable to see. Eren was there for Armin when he was told that he may be able to see again. Eren was there for Armin when he sobbed, realizing he would never be able to read. And now Eren is here, for Armin. To be his eyes.

Eren held Armin's hand, leading his lover through the sand, up to where the ocean lapped at their feet playfully, like a dog licking someone.

"What does it look like, Eren?" Armin spoke, finally.

"It looks... Like I could swim through it and it would never end," Eren said, his eyes glazing over, "It looks like your eyes. It's the exact same color as your eyes, under that stupid bandage."

Armin turned his head towards the sound of Eren's voice, touching his face until his hands found Eren's lips, and then pressed his lips to Eren's.

"I love you," Eren said, as they broke away.

"I love you. Can we sit down?" Armin asked.

"Of course."

They sat down, with Armin's head on Eren's shoulder, and Eren's head leaning on Armin's head.

"What did it look like when you defeated the titans, Eren?" Armin asked, a question he wanted to ask since it happened.

"Well..." Eren said, not knowing were to begin, "Levi smiled."

Armin giggled, "I can't imagine it."

"It was a sight to see. You should have seen it. He didn't even just give a little smile. His eyes lit up and he smiled!" Eren exclaimed, reliving the shock of it.

They were silent after that, Eren looking at the ocean and Armin listening, and touching the sand delicately, as if he didn't want to break it.

"Eren? One more thing," Armin said, removing his hand from the ground.

"Anything," Eren answered, waiting for Armin's question.

"Can we take off the blindfold? I want to try to see. Just to try," Armin said, even thought every time he did so in the bunks, he failed. No matter how much he scrunched his eyes closed and opened them, he couldn't see.

"Sure," Eren said, and untied the knot on the blindfold, taking it off.

Armin kept his eyes closed, as if he was afraid, but slowly, he opened them.

Instantly, he started crying.

"I'm sorry Armin, I wish you could still see. If you ever regain your vision like Hanji says, we can come back so you can see the ocean with me," Eren started comforting Armin, rubbing his arm and hugging him close.

"No! No!" Armin cried, he turned his head towards Eren, smiling, "Your eyes are very pretty Eren. I almost forgot how they looked."

And Eren was there for Armin when he got his sight back.


End file.
